Vendredi
by movie-like
Summary: Ce matin, Rebekah s'est levée. Souriante, prête à commencer sa journée. Puis elle s'est souvenue, elle s'est souvenue des derniers évènements. Elle s'est souvenue des appels sans réponse, des pleurs, des heures à attendre pour au final, hurler et se laisser tomber sur le trottoir froid parisien. Rebekah ferma les yeux et se força à se lever, toujours en vie. One-shot.


Bonjour, je suis de retour avec un petit one-shot. Il est porté sur les derniers évènements, j'avais envie de l'écrire et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je ne sais pas quoi dire de plus...

Bonne lecture et surtout, profitez bien de votre journée. Et de toutes les prochaines journées.

* * *

 **Je ne peux pas vous demander de vous levez,**

 **Je ne peux pas vous ordonner de vous amusez.**

 **Je ne peux pas vous demander d'oublier.**

 **Mais je peux rester à vos côtés.**

* * *

 **Centre de Paris, 16:30.**

 **Une matinée de novembre 2015.**

* * *

Rebekah avait toujours adoré sa ville. Les petites rues, les grands monuments, les petits cafés colorés, l'odeur de peinture à Montmartre et les musiques endiablées. Les croissants chauds qui fondaient dans sa bouche les matins, les journées interminables dans son ancien lycée, les soirées au cinéma, à des concerts. Des soirées douces, chaudes, éternelles. La jeune femme marchait, comme tous les matins, comme toujours. Mais quelque chose n'était plus pareil. Le bruit de ses talons sur les dalles l'énervait, ce doux son n'était plus jouissif pour elle. Sa veste noire avait remplacé ses longues robes échancrées, ses gilets interminables, ses pulls féminins. Son rouge à lèvre ne colorait plus ses lèvres pulpeuses, gercées, blanches. Ses yeux bleus ne brillaient plus d'une innocence chaleureuse pour les habitants, son corps ne se mouvait plus comme avant. Rebekah avait changé, vraiment changé. Et rien ne pouvait y changer.

Son jean noir était tâché de peinture, elle laissa ses doigts se glisser sur les tâches. Elle sourit, les lèvres blanches, le cœur battant. Elle se souvenait de cette soirée, de cette longue et douce soirée. Klaus avait été éméché, tout comme Damon. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient décidé de reprendre leur appartement d'étudiants fauchés, ils avaient tout tâché. Comme des idiots. Son cœur se tordit de douleur. Des idiots qui lui manquaient tellement. Le souffle court, Rebekah se plia en deux. Seule, dans les rues désertes de son quartier, elle n'arrivait plus à avancer. Comment pouvait-elle avancer ? Comment pouvait-elle faire le moindre mouvement alors que sa vie s'était brisée ? Et, habituée, la jeune femme serra son collier dans sa paume moite. Il était froid contre sa main rouge, blessée par le froid hivernal. Elle serra le petit bijou le plus fort, le plus longtemps possible. Le métal laissa une marque dans sa paume avant de disparaître.

Comme d'habitude.

Rebekah leva la tête et regarda devant elle. Rien n'était plus comme avant. Les enfants ne couraient plus dans les rues, pressés d'arriver avant la sonnerie. Les adolescents ne se tenaient plus la main, heureux et niais. Les adultes ne marchaient plus, pressés et au téléphone. Les plus vieux n'étaient plus sur les terrasses, autour d'un café. Elle n'entendait plus la sagesse des anciens, la douceur des jeunes. La jeune femme ne sentait plus l'odeur du café, la peinture fraîche, les rires timides, bruyants, éternels. Elle n'entendait plus rien, ne voyait plus, ne ressentait plus. Et c'était douloureux. Vraiment douloureux. Son cœur voulait hurler mais elle ne l'autorisa pas. Il n'avait plus le droit de parler, de s'exprimer depuis quelques jours déjà. Ses larmes n'arrivaient plus à couler, trop souvent utilisées. Son corps ne lui permettait plus d'avancer, son esprit était perdu, son âme, morte. Rebekah sourit tristement, elle n'était pas morte.

Là, au milieu d'une rue déserte et propre, la jeune Mikaelson se laissa tomber sur les marches d'un monument. Elle ne savait même plus lequel. Son sac noir tomba devant ses bottines de la même couleur, elle repoussa les mèches qui s'échappaient de son chignon. Sa main aux ongles rongées s'attarda sur ses cheveux, Elena avait toujours voulu avoir ses mèches blondes. Ses yeux se fermèrent, un court instant, elle n'en pouvait plus. La texture de son carnet contre ses paumes la rassura, lui permettant de reprendre pieds. Dans la réalité, la détestable réalité. Son stylo bleu s'échappa de son cahier et tomba sur une marche à ses côtés, près d'un petit mot. Il était en noir, frais, de la soirée peut-être.

«- Liberté»

Rebekah sourit. Quelques fois, elle se sentait bien. Elle se disait que le monde n'était pas si mauvais que ça, qu'il y avait toujours des gens pour chérir la douceur de la vie, la beauté de la liberté. Puis le sang, les cris, la mort lui revenaient en tête, bafouant son oasis de silence, de bonheur. Sa main serra le stylo, à deux doigts de le casser. Qu'il était fragile dans sa main féminine et fine, qu'il était beau dans sa fragilité. Qu'il brillait de mille feux dans la noirceur de sa vie. Elle se détendit, ne voulant pas le casser. Il était trop frêle pour sa force, trop fort quand il lui permettait de mettre des mots sur sa douleur, trop éphémère pour sa tristesse éternelle, trop coloré dans sa vie. Mais elle l'aimait, il était tout ce qu'il lui restait. Rebekah leva les yeux vers le ciel bleu, d'un bleu sale. Ses larmes se bloquèrent dans ses cils blonds, et quelques unes se laissèrent couler sur ses joues blanches. Puis, elle se glissèrent sous son pull, contre sa peau nue. Et elle frémit, elle n'avait pas frémit depuis longtemps. Et enfin, ses larmes se laissèrent mourir au creux de ses seins. Rebekah ouvrit son carnet, passa une main sur la page et se décida à écrire, juste quelques heures. Juste pour aujourd'hui.

 _Klaus, Caroline, Bonnie, Damon, Kol, Elena et Stefan._

 _J'ai essayé de ranger l'appartement ce matin, je n'ai pas réussi. C'est pourquoi je suis assise sur les marches sales d'un monument, je ne sais même pas lequel. Et j'ai trop mal pour lever la tête et chercher dans ma mémoire. J'ai peur aussi, j'ai peur de chercher trop longtemps et tomber sur des images que j'espère avoir oublié. Vous allez bien ? Le ciel n'est pas beau aujourd'hui, il dort encore. Je devrais dormir aussi mais je n'ai pas la force, je n'ai pas l'envie. Depuis quelques jours, la douleur commence à m'oppresser. Je n'arrive même plus à ouvrir la porte de vos chambres. Les premiers jours, c'était facile. Je t'ai même emprunté un pull Caroline, excuse-moi. Mais je l'aime tellement. Il a encore ton odeur et la petite déchirure à l'épaule que tu avais faîte en septembre, à la rentrée. Il me plaît beaucoup et je pense le remettre dans les jours à venir, j'aime sa couleur jaune, elle sort de l'ordinaire. Mais je m'excuse._

 _J'ai vendu la télévision, je n'aime plus le bruit qu'elle fait. Le silence me rassure, il semble me comprendre. Il sait que les mots, les images ne peuvent pas calmer ma peur. Je l'ai vendu un peu moins chère, désolée Damon. Je sais que tu l'aimais bien, tu avais même écrit ton prénom sur un côté, c'est l'acheteur qui me l'a montré. J'ai pleuré. Beaucoup, longtemps. J'ai laissé mes larmes couler sur la télévision, sur ton prénom. Mais il est parti avec, loin de moi._

 _J'ai nettoyé l'appartement, il y avait trop de choses. J'ai rangé tes médailles Bonnie, j'ai plié tes habits Caroline, j'ai rangé tes peintures Klaus, j'ai caché ta guitare Kol, j'ai fermé ton ordinateur Elena, j'ai poussé tes livres Damon et je n'ai pas lu tes journaux intimes Stefan. J'ai tout mis dans une pièce que personne n'utilise, je ne pouvais plus supporter de vous voir tous les matins. Sans pouvoir vous parlez, vous embrassez, vous frappez aussi. Vous me manquez._

 _Vous me manquez quand je me lève les matins, vous me manquez quand je bois mon café froid, vous me manquez les soirs d'hiver et les après-midis de neige, vous me manquez à chaque instant. Vous me manquez violemment. Vous me manquez tellement que mon cœur ne souhaite que de se tordre, de me faire disparaître. Chaque détail qui vous fait me manque, chaque seconde me brise et me fait penser à quel point je vous aimais. A un point inimaginable._

 _Les soirées sont longues depuis quelques temps. Je n'aime plus me balader près de la Tour Eiffel, elle est trop triste maintenant. Elle ne brille plus comme avant, je pense que tout le monde pense la même chose. Puis sa grandeur me fait peur, elle semble vouloir m'écraser sous son poids. Ou peut-être que c'est ma douleur qui m'écrase, je ne sais pas trop. Mais je continue toujours de marcher dans les rues éclairées et bondées, quelques fois. Elles se vident plus facilement, les musiques n'attaquent plus mes tympans, les odeurs des plats du monde entier ne me donnent plus envie, les femmes ne brillent plus de beauté, les hommes n'ont plus de charme. Je ne vois, je ne ressens plus rien._

 _Kol et Klaus, vous me manquez plus que tout. Maman ne m'appelle plus, je pense qu'elle a comprit. Elle n'entendra plus vos voix masculines et ça lui fait mal, je la comprends. J'ai cherché ta voix dans mon esprit Klaus mais je ne la trouve plus. Celle de Kol résonne quelques fois, les matins. Et ça me fait pleurer. Elle était belle ta voix petit frère, elle rendait ma journée délicieuse. Surtout quand tu me parlais de Bonnie, elle devenait plus douce et amoureuse. Tu étais mon trésor, fragile et délicat. Je t'aime Kol, ne l'oublie jamais. Et toi Klaus, je t'admire. Je t'admire d'avoir été le grand frère parfait, le petit-copain idéal, le fils attentionné et le meilleur ami chaleureux. Merci._

 _Caroline, j'ai rangé tes habits. Et tu en avais une centaine. Comment arrivais-tu as t'habiller les matins ? Tu étais belle, merveilleuse. Tes boucles blondes me manquent, surtout lorsqu'elles caressaient ma joue lorsque tu me disais bonjour, ou quand tu les brossais devant la télé, pour gagner du temps. Ton parfum ne se glisse plus dans mes narines, et ça me manque. Je n'ose pas laver tes habits, ils ont encore ton odeur, ton parfum. Je ne les laverai jamais. Tes talons traînent dans l'entrée, celles qu'on a acheté pour ton anniversaire. Un des talons est tâché, je ne veux pas savoir de quoi. Et ton blouson rouge est sur le canapé, je l'ai laissé. Je n'arrive pas à le toucher, j'ai peur de le voir disparaître entre mes doigts, j'ai peur de t'oublier. Mais je sais que je ne pourrai jamais. Mais j'ai tout de même peur de ça. Repose toi bien Caroline, ta vie a été mouvementée. Et belle aussi. Je t'aime, tu as été une merveilleuse meilleure amie. Tout comme toi Elena, malgré ton côté hautain et un peu trop capricieuse. Tu as su nous soutenir dans les pires situations tout en oubliant tes problèmes, merci pour tout. Ton roman n'est pas terminé, j'aurais voulu connaître la fin. Mais en te connaissant, ils finissent heureux et avec des enfants. Et c'est pour ça que, assise sur les marches d'un monument, je souris. Je t'imagine excitée et heureuse d'avoir terminé ton roman. Ma grande Elena._

 _Bonnie, j'ai retrouvé une photo de toi et Kol. Il te regarde avec tellement d'amour que mon cœur s'est mit à saigner. Il t'aimait tellement Bonnie, il t'aimait tellement qu'il est resté avec toi dans cette salle de concert. Il est resté avec toi, dans les larmes et les cris, il est resté avec toi, sûrement obnubilé par ta douleur. Il t'aimait tellement que je suis jalouse, jalouse de ne plus être la seule dans son cœur. Il t'aimait Bonnie et je sais que tu l'aimais aussi. Vous étiez tellement niais ensemble. Je me souviens de vous au lycée, vous étiez tellement heureux lorsque l'un de vous souriait ou vous regardait . C'était beau, énervant quelques fois. Vous me manquez, votre amour me manque. Et j'aurais adoré être ta demoiselle d'honneur à ton mariage, le 16 décembre. Mais je ne te verrai jamais en robe blanche, heureuse et en larmes, la bague au doigt, le cœur battant, les lèvres rouges. Vivante, femme, mariée._

 _Damon, j'ai fermé un de tes livres mais il n'y avait pas de marque pages. Tu m'en veux ? Je me souviens d'avoir fait ça une fois, tu as hurlé. Et j'ai rigolé, comme tout les autres. Je suis désolée mais j'ai aussi rigolé en le faisant. Parce que je me suis souvenue de toi, les bras croisés et essayant de faire la tête. Tu avais les cheveux ébouriffés, à cause d'Elena, et tu essayais de retenir ton sourire. Stefan faisait l'idiot, je me souviens qu'il est même tombé. C'était drôle. Et beau aussi, délicat, magique. Et ce livre, je l'ai glissé sous mon coussin, me faisant la promesse de finir le livre avant de le poser sur ta tombe, pour te rendre hommage. Pour que même dans la mort, tu puisses connaître la fin._

 _Stefan, je t'aime. Je t'aime à en crever, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime. Je t'aime depuis notre première année au lycée, quand tu as ramassé ma carte de cantine, dans le couloir de sciences. Je t'ai aimé sous la pluie, à Rome, je t'ai aimé à notre voyage scolaire, à Londres, je t'ai aimé sur le canapé usé du salon, dans la rue des artistes, dans les rangs sombres du cinéma, sur la terrasse de ma maison, après le bal. Je t'ai aimé souriant, triste, énervé, blessé, malade. Je t'ai aimé aussi fort que j'ai pu et je n'ai pas réussi à te sauver. Mon amour n'a pas su ranimer ton cœur, panser tes blessures et calmer tes larmes. Je n'ai pas su t'aimer convenablement et je regrette. Mais je continue à t'aimer, je continuerai jusqu'à que le monde cesse de tourner, que mon corps ne puisse plus exister, que mon cœur cesse de battre. Je continuerai de t'aimer malgré les années, je continuerai de couvrir ta tombe de fleurs et d'amour, de lumière. Je continuerai de chérir nos promesses d'amour éternel, nos baisers fougueux, nos disputes stupides et nos regards complices. Je te chéris aujourd'hui, demain et jusqu'à ma mort._

 _Vous me manquez tous, vous me manquez viscéralement. J'aimerais vous rejoindre mais de la mort, j'ai peur. Et de ma vie, j'ai horreur. Comment vivre ? Je n'y arrive plus, j'ai mal. J'ai mal de vous avoir perdu, d'avoir perdu mes parents à cause du deuil, d'avoir perdu l'idée même d'être heureuse. Mais je continue de me lever tous les matins, de me coucher tous les soirs, de m'habiller et de laisser une touche de parfum se glisser entre ma peau et mes habits. Je continue de coiffer mes cheveux, de ranger les clés dans la poche gauche de ma veste, de ronger mes ongles, de vérifier si la porte de l'appartement est bien fermée. Je continue de vivre et je me sens honteuse._

 _Parce que vous ne verrez plus jamais le Soleil se lever, éclairant notre appartement de sa douce lumière. Vous ne verrez plus le monde évoluer, traumatisé par la barbarie humaine. Vous ne verrez plus Katherine embêter Elijah, câliner sa fille, leur fille. Vous ne goûterez plus au café trop chaud d'Elena, aux croissants frais de la boulangerie du quartier , aux gâteaux de Caroline ou les pâtes de Damon. Vous n'entendrez plus la guitare de Kol, vous ne sentirez plus la peinture fraîche de Klaus ou le parfum capiteux d'Esther. Vous ne serez plus jamais heureux de vivre, ne marcher dans les rues animées de Paris, de danser ou de rire, d'écouter une musique ou regarder un film._

 _Et moi aussi, jamais plus je ne pourrai vivre._

 _Je suis morte avec vous, dans cette salle de concert. Je suis morte à l'instant où vous avez franchis la porte, me laissant malade devant la télévision. Je suis morte sous les balles, je suis morte à vos côtés. Je suis morte sous les mains d'hommes que je ne connais pas et que je ne veux pas connaître. Je suis morte avec d'autres personnes dont le nom m'est inconnu, je suis morte à l'instant où la liberté de vivre est devenue un délit. Je suis morte pour rien._

 _Je suis morte à Paris, un soir, une nuit. Je suis morte un vendredi 13, j'ai été touchée par la malchance, la méchanceté, les balles. J'ai suivi Elena dans son dernier soupir, j'ai embrassé une dernière fois Stefan. Je suis morte mais je continue de marcher dans les rues de la ville, telle une ombre encombrante. Et je suis désolée d'être encore là, je suis tellement désolée de ne pas avoir enfilé ma robe et de vous avoir suivit cette nuit là. Je suis tellement désolée._

 _Excusez-moi, je vous en supplie, j'ai besoin de vous entendre. Juste une fois, une seconde, un court instant. J'ai besoin de vous embrasser avant de vous laisser pour toujours, j'ai besoin de vous voir une dernière fois, j'ai besoin de sourire une fois, vous embrasser et vous dire que malgré toutes nos disputes, nos querelles, je vous aime. Je vous aime au-delà de tout, je vous aime, je vous aime, je vous aime. Mais je continue de vivre, seule et fatiguée._

 _J'aimerais vous revoir, rentrer à l'appartement et vous voir devant la télé, souriants et en pyjama._

 _J e dois vous dire adieu,_

 _Mais je n'y arrive pas._

Doucement, Rebekah referma son carnet. Ses mains tremblent, son cœur essaye de hurler, ses lèvres blanches restent entrouvertes. Et elle est assise, seule et suppliant le monde de revoir ses meilleurs amis, sa famille. Elle supplie le monde d'effacer les barbaries, de lui rendre, de rendre toutes les victimes qui meurent et qui continuent de mourir. Rebekah demande juste l'égalité, la paix, la liberté. Elle lève les yeux vers le ciel nuageux avant de les fermer, elle continue d'espérer en sachant parfaitement que rien ne pourra les ramener. Rien. Ils sont morts sous les balles, ils sont morts pour une chose qui les dépasse. A cause d'une folie, d'une folie tâchée de sang et de larmes.

Rebekah rangea ses affaires, sortit un marqueur, écrit quelques choses sur une marche et partit, sans un regard en arrière.

« _\- Je continue à aimer la vie, je continue à espérer et aimer l'Humanité. Vous pouvez m'ôter la vie mais pas ma trace sur Terre. Elle est éternelle, nous sommes éternels.»_

Une pièce dans la main, Rebekah se dit que ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas mangé un croissant, les préférés de ses meilleurs amis.

* * *

 **Vous êtes morts, blessés.**

 **Je suis désolée.**

 **Désolée que vous soyez touchés,**

 **Par la barbarie de l'Humanité.**

 **Vous avez été tués parce que vous vous viviez,**

 **Heureux sur les terrasses de café,**

 **Surexcités dans une salle de concert bondée,**

 **Parce que vous étiez brillants de beauté.**

 **Vous étiez innocents, de simples humains.**

 **Nous sommes là, mains dans la main,**

 **Prêts à hurler pour la liberté,**

 **Pour nous opposer.**

 **Nous sommes en larmes, nous sommes attristés.**

 **Le monde pleure à nos côtés,**

 **Et nous vous promettons de protéger,**

 **Notre douce Liberté.**


End file.
